


Until Next Time

by allenafrostwalkerlovesyouall



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Sasunaru, Other, Pissed off Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenafrostwalkerlovesyouall/pseuds/allenafrostwalkerlovesyouall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where am I?" Naruto said trying to remember what happened. "Who am I? And why is the name Sasuke stuck in my head?" "How could you Sasuke?" A familiar voice said from above. Sasuke... Why does that name sound familiar. Naruto thought. ""I didn't ask him to do it!" Sasuke said. "Snap out of it Naruto! I know you wouldn't die that easily." One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

"Where am I?" Naruto said trying to remember what happened. "Who am I? And why is the name Sasuke stuck in my head?"

Naruto looked around trying to see where he was. All around him was darkness, nothing but the cold, harsh whispers of it. Maybe this was his end, it sure wasn't a beginning. After awhile he gave up at trying to figure out everything. Maybe if he waited the answers would come to him. But nothing came no matter how long he waited they didn't come.

"How could you Sasuke!?" A familiar voice said from above.

Sasuke... Why does that name sound familiar. Naruto thought.

"I didn't-" Another voice said from above.

"Didn't what Sasuke?" The girls voice said. "Didn't mean to do this, Naruto spent most of his life trying to find you. Do you know how much Naruto suffered just to bring you back!"

"I didn't ask him to do it!" Sasuke said. "Snap out of it Naruto! I know you wouldn't die that easily."

"Naruto... My name's Naruto!" Naruto screamed out. " I'm not dead guy's. Sasuke and Sakura don't fight. I'm not dead..."

Hoping for someone to hear him Naruto yelled at them some more, but no one replied.

"Sasuke just stop! You got like you wanted, Naruto dead." Sakura cried out.

"Sakura stop! Come with me for awhile." Kakashi said sadly.

"I didn't want Naruto dead. That's what I didn't want in the least." Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm not dead. I'm not dead." Naruto reassured himself.

"Please Naruto wake up! I didn't want this, please give him back." Sasuke cried out. " Give him back!"

Naruto heard crying from above. Was Sasuke crying?

"I want to I really do... Don't cry Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Naruto sat down on the nothingness. Maybe this was his end, he always thought he die after he had a family and became Hokage. So this was his end, to suffer in the darkness and listen to his friends cries. Naruto buried his face into his hands.

"It isn't your time Naruto!" A warm hand was on his shoulder.

"Your mother is right! You not allowed to die younger than us."

Naruto took his face out of his hands and looked behind him. His mother and his father stood behind him smiling.

"Mom! Dad!" Naruto yelled out with his hands outstretched.

Before Naruto could reach out to them a blinding light covered him and pushed him back into the world where his friends still lived.

Naruto found himself back with Sasuke crying over his body.

"Sasuke please get off me it hurts." Naruto joked as he tried to breath in fresh air.

Sasuke looked up immediately.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said quietly. "Naruto! Is it really you."

Sasuke reached out to Naruto trying to see if he was real.

"The one and the only." Naruto pointed at himself. "And I should be asking you the same question. Are you really the real Sasuke, the Sasuke I know doesn't cry."

Sasuke laughed and wiped his tears.

"He doesn't laugh either." Naruto smiled.

Naruto looked around for Sakura and Kakashi. When Naruto turned to face Sasuke, he found himself face to face with Sasuke.

"Whoa to close for comfort, don't you think." Naruto said trying to back up.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said looking into his eyes.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke eyes showed that he had many things t say to him.

"I know..." Naruto said.

Suddenly Sasuke hugged him. This definetly wasn't the Sasuke he knew.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said. "I really am."

Naruto relaxed into the hug and hugged back. Even if this wasn't was the Sasuke he knew, this Sasuke still meant what he said.

"I know, I forgive you." Naruto replied.

"Thanks." Sasuke breathed out.

Finally Sasuke let go and stood up. Naruto tried standing up as well, but his muscles protested.

"Here take it." Sasuke held out his hand.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks."

Naruto finally got used to his sore muscles after a few minutes.

Sakura and Kakashi returning from their walk saw Naruto, and ran towards him.

"Naruto your alive!" Sakura tackled him and cried.

"Calm down! I still hurt all over." Naruto winced.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so glad." Sakura wiped her tears and pulled up Naruto off the ground.

"Where's Sasuke." Kakashi asked Naruto.

"He was right here?" Naruto looked behind him only to see a kunai.

The kunai held a note on it. Naruto picked it up and opened up the note.

'Until next time' It read.

Naruto looked up into the sky. Yes, until next time Sasuke!

**Author's Note:**

> Me:Well it seems that Sasuke still isn't coming back.
> 
> Naruto: Yep it seems so. Just you watch Allena I'm going to bring Sasuke back no matter what.
> 
> Me: Yeah, yeah. I heard that tons of times.
> 
> Naruto: This time it's true.
> 
> Sasuke: bring back who.
> 
> Me: Well it seems Naruto was right, praise the kyuubi!
> 
> Naruto: I hate your sarcasm sometimes Allena.
> 
> Sasuke: You know I will never say these things to Naruto in real life.
> 
> Me: Well I think this is how you really feel inside Mr. Emo!
> 
> Naruto: Do you really feel that way?
> 
> Sasuke: Like hell I will ever feel that way for you Naruto.
> 
> Me: Really? Then why did you stop yourself from killing him and then want to say something to him while he was unconcious.
> 
> Naruto: Wait what?
> 
> Sasuke: Nothing! One more word Allena and your dead!
> 
> Me: Oh I'm so scared.
> 
> Sasuke: You know what screw it.
> 
> Naruto: Sasuke come back! Allena I almost got him.
> 
> Me: Well that's life now isn't it.
> 
> Naruto: Your mean!
> 
> Me: Hey Naruto come back here. *sigh* Oh well!
> 
> Me:Well it seems that Sasuke still isn't coming back.
> 
> Naruto: Yep it seems so. Just you watch Allena I'm going to bring Sasuke back no matter what.
> 
> Me: Yeah, yeah. I heard that tons of times.
> 
> Naruto: This time it's true.
> 
> Sasuke: bring back who.
> 
> Me: Well it seems Naruto was right, praise the kyuubi!
> 
> Naruto: I hate your sarcasm sometimes Allena.
> 
> Sasuke: You know I will never say these things to Naruto in real life.
> 
> Me: Well I think this is how you really feel inside Mr. Emo!
> 
> Naruto: Do you really feel that way?
> 
> Sasuke: Like hell I will ever feel that way for you Naruto.
> 
> Me: Really? Then why did you stop yourself from killing him and then want to say something to him while he was unconcious.
> 
> Naruto: Wait what?
> 
> Sasuke: Nothing! One more word Allena and your dead!
> 
> Me: Oh I'm so scared.
> 
> Sasuke: You know what screw it.
> 
> Naruto: Sasuke come back! Allena I almost got him.
> 
> Me: Well that's life now isn't it.
> 
> Naruto: Your mean!
> 
> Me: Hey Naruto come back here. *sigh* Oh well!


End file.
